


Battle World

by Boobchanan



Category: DC Comics, Marvel Comics - Fandom
Genre: Battleworld, Epic Battles, Powerful Beings having fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 04:00:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7742503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boobchanan/pseuds/Boobchanan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when a person who collects things like heroes and two of the most powerful beings in existence get together? Why they have a Battle World of course, tossing many of Marvel and DCs greatest heroes and villians upon a planet they created. Who will win? Who shall fall?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Also Future Matches will be written by request. Got a match idea? Tell me and I'll do my best to write it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battle World

"That is the beautiful thing of creation isn't it? To see it form, take shape to what you want it to be. As if you are molding clay." The Beyonder said with a smile as the new world was created right before their eyes. His favorite world, a world known so very well. Battle World. His world. 

"You should write poetry Beyonder, as powerful beings go you are something else." A small person floated up by his shoulder, wearing a mock verison of Batmans costume. "You create the setting, I record the story. Its amazing! Oh all the others are gonna have cats when I show them this!"

"Lets not let my Collection go to waste shall we?" The Collector waved his hand and a holographic image of all the players appeared before them. "I want to see who is worthy to be among the new addtions." 

Beyonder was finished, it would have taken mere seconds but he slowed it down so he could fully enjoy the sight. He looked at the map and he nodded. "Who shall we choose for the first match?"

"Should start small and work our way up. Establish rules then we let them loose." Batmite said as he stroked his chin. 

"Why Yes. Rules. Win. Thats the rule. Don't stop until your opponent is knocked out or killed. Preferbly the first option. I like having them in mint condition."

"Agreed." The other two beings said together. 

 

"I don't know about you my friends, but I want to test out a certain Bats skills." The small being said as he rubbed his hands together, prompting Collector to make a look. "Is it Batman?" 

"No! I won't use him yet. No no no he deserves the best! No this one should be a Batwomans match." 

 

"Excellent choice. Who shall face her then?" 

 

"Simple." The Beyonder pointed to a image on the hologram. "The Black Widow. A even match. And one most entertaining." 

"Oh yes! Bat vs Widow! Vigilante vs Spy turned Avenger!" Batmite clapped his hands excited. 

 

"Then my friends let us not waste time. Let the games begin!" The Collector selected the two and he plucked them on a section of the planets map. "This shall be a most wonderous Match."


End file.
